The present invention is related to intraocular lenses for the human eye, and more particularly, to an intraocular lens having a structure that minimizes undesirable movement within the eye and reduces eye irritation.
The replacement of a natural lens with an artificial intraocular lens implant in the human eye is a procedure well known by physicians specializing in ophthalmology. A corneo-scleral incision is made through which the natural lens is removed and the artificial lens inserted. The artificial lens can be affixed in either the anterior or posterior chamber of the eye.
Intraocular lenses of known design and construction typically include a medial light focusing lens through which the patient sees. This lens is referred to as the optic. A support structure is affixed to natural regions of the eye to align and stabilize the optic with respect to the pupil. The support structure, depending upon its construction and location in the eye, can be affixed in position by sutures or by engagement with predetermined eye tissues. Typically, a plurality of arms, loops, struts or feet, collectively referred to as haptics, extend radially outwardly from the optic to provide the required support and stability.
It is desirable that the installation of the intraocular lens be permanent without requiring subsequent surgical adjustments. Any further need for vision correction should be accomplished with eye glasses or other known non-surgical procedures. It is also desirable that the intraocular lens not subject the patient to any discomfort. Furthermore, the intraocular lens should have a durable construction and should resist any type of movement within the eye which will either irritate tissues or degrade the desired correction of vision.
Many intraocular lens designs have been developed heretofore. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,543. However, prior art intraocular lenses have not provided an optimum design.